El cuentista
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: Kano no puede ser un héroe: lo único que puede intentar hacer, es tomar el lugar de Ayano y engañar a la gente...


**Hola amikos, yo otra vez. Resulta que los feelings con esta pareja no van a terminar, y esta vez escribí un song-fic de 9200 palabras para poder desahogarme -llora-. **

**La hermosa imagen que ven que tengo como portada es hecha por Larilla. Pueden verla mejor en su cuenta de Deviantart, acá está el link (quiten los espacios) lara lala 92. deviantart art / What-if-Kano-took-Ayano-s-place- 469133796**

**Porfa déjenme review si quieren que siga escribiendo sobre esta pareja, porque no es muy popular y me duele OTL ¡Que disfruten!**

**Música: The Beginning, de One Ok Rock**

* * *

**EL CUENTISTA**

_Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating_

_Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

Shuuya Kano no creía en milagros.

Por eso, cuando se vio de vuelta en el mundo que había abandonado junto a su madre, abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza y escondió el rostro tras ellas.

Pero cuando conoció a Kido y a Seto en el orfanato, sospechó que quizás ―solo quizás― podría encontrar una razón para imprimirle fuerzas a su ánimo deshecho.

Y ese quizás se transformó en un «definitivamente» cuando fueron adoptados por la familia Tateyama.

―El rojo es el color de los héroes, ¿saben?

Cuando se convirtieron en hermanos de la sonriente jovencita cuyos ojos veían a través de ellos como si fuese ella la de las habilidades especiales.

* * *

_As the world falls apart around us_

_All we can do is hold on, hold on_

Ayano fue un apoyo para todos ellos; los sacó de su sombría resignación a ser considerados «monstruos» y los envolvió con mantas y bufandas cuando hacía frío. Sostuvo el paraguas sobre sus cabezas durante innumerables tormentas y enjugó sus lágrimas cuando malos sueños los despertaban en medio de la noche.

Les narró cuentos hasta que dejaron de tener miedo, y Kano deseó ser un héroe al menos contando cuentos como ella lo hacía.

Sí, los tres hermanos la amaban.

Solo que Kano sentía que él deseaba un poquito… _más_.

Un poquito más como la ocasión en la cual su madre falleció.

Aquel día, fue él quien sostuvo el paraguas mientras Ayano abrazaba a sus hermanos.

Y mientras las gotas los encapsulaban en una burbuja de desesperación porque la muerte y la tristeza se cernían sobre ellos, Kano quiso, por una vez, llevarse a Ayano a algún lugar lejano donde no pudiese ser herida.

Aunque fuese solo una quimera.

Así que a la noche, cuando ya todos se hubieron ido a dormir, sujetó la mano de Ayano en silencio.

―¿Shuuya…?

Él sonrió. Y luego, como siempre, soltó un mal chiste:

―Ey, hermana… ¿crees que si pongo esta pose de chico apuesto y caballeroso alguna chica linda se fijará en mí?

Ayano, pese a su dolor, se echó a reír.

* * *

_Take my hand_

_And bring me back_

Ya había sabido desde un principio que Ayano nunca lo vería como nada más que el hermano menor algo problemático que hacía chistes en momentos desubicados y la ayudaría a proteger a la familia como era su responsabilidad.

Y aunque deseaba fervientemente cambiar su opinión al respecto, lo reconsideró cuando el mundo empezó a derrumbarse en torno a ellos.

Cuando su familia caminaba por la cuerda floja y todo estaba por ser perdido, Kano supo que había cosas que ni siquiera él podía paliar con bromas o sonrisas a destiempo.

Así que corrió rápido, más rápido de lo que las palabras de Ayano y la serpiente colisionaban las unas contra las otras.

Porque las palabras no podían herirlo, pero la fragilidad del cuerpo de Ayano y su determinación sí.

―¡¿Shuuya…?!

Incluso sonrió cuando tiró de su muñeca y ella colisionó contra su cuerpo. Sin lugar a dudas, ese calor tan peculiar que se extendió por su pecho al instante no era nada que un hermano debiese sentir.

Entonces la dejó ir de un empujón, la apartó, y tomó su lugar; solo que él, para mayor efecto dramático, se mantuvo de pie sobre la barandilla de la azotea. Se imaginó que Ayano no le dirigía una mirada horrorizada, sino una perteneciente a una chica que cae enamorada a primera vista del chico más genial de la secundaria.

Aunque fuese su hermano y un año menor.

―Ah, hermana… Ya tomé tu lugar una vez, y… creo que lo dijiste antes, ¿no?

Solo que su plan había fracasado. Lo sabía por la forma en la que su mandíbula se estremecía a causa de los peligrosos siseos de las serpientes detrás de sí.

―Incluso yo… puedo ser un héroe… ¿verdad?

Además, ¿qué chico iba a lucir genial cuando las lágrimas pendían de sus pestañas de manera tan patética?

¿Qué chico iba a lucir genial si su voz se quebraba en la última palabra de su «frase final» y hacía llorar a la chica que amaba?

¿Y si la hacía gritar, correr en vano hacia él solo para tornarse inalcanzable con un paso hacia atrás, al vacío?

¿Qué chico iba a lucir genial antes de suicidarse?

* * *

_I'll risk everything if it's for you_

_A whisper into the night_

_Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

Deseaba levantarse. Solo que ya estaba de pie. Y al mismo tiempo, no lo estaba.

¿Era o no estar de pie permanecer de manera vertical, crucificado por numerosas serpientes?

Al principio había gritado. Había temblado, y hasta había vomitado hasta que su estómago le dejó en claro que no había nada más que retornar.

Luego, se había acostumbrado a los raspones de las escamas y las lenguas bífidas que acariciaban su cuello, su rostro, su cuerpo entero.

A observar en silencio un mundo rojo y negro, negro y rojo. Eran colores que lo habían acompañado desde siempre, en su presente, pasado, y seguramente futuro.

Los colores de la sangre y la desesperación.

_ «El rojo es el color de los héroes, ¿saben?»_

Kano bajó la cabeza. Ayano ya lo había visto llorar de todas maneras. Ayano y su belleza jamás lo alcanzarían en este rincón olvidado por toda deidad existente.

No podía caer más bajo, ¿o sí? Aunque llevase la capucha que ella misma le había dado cuando jugaban a ser héroes, distaba mucho de ser uno.

Nunca sería un héroe; solo era un rehén.

Rompió en llanto mientras las serpientes lo engullían y lo regurgitaban al darse cuenta.

Una y otra vez, como una pesadilla.

Solo que no existía tal cosa como despertar en este mundo sin su familia.

Sin Ayano.

Y Kano lo sabía.

* * *

_I've never stood up before this time_

_でも 譲れないもの_

_握ったこの手は離さない_

La torre del reloj. La torre del reloj en absoluto silencio a la medianoche.

Excepto por una voz calma que suplicó:

―Hermana… Por favor, descansa.

―_No._

Seto suspiró. Detrás de él, Tsubomi los observaba con los brazos cruzados.

―Hermana…

―Kousuke, ya dije que…

―Hermana.

Tsubomi fue la que habló, así que Ayano dejó por un momento de escribir, aunque no soltó la pluma, y lanzó una mirada decidida a su hermana menor.

―A Kano no le haría feliz ver tus ojeras.

Ayano se levantó de golpe, y apretó los puños. Su hermana sabía que no era una muestra de violencia. Solo de impotencia.

Porque ella también la sentía.

―Él… Todo lo que estoy haciendo es por él…

Su voz fallaba. Kousuke sonrió, y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

―Hermana, Tsubomi y yo pensamos que sería mejor descansar y seguir investigando mañana.

―¡Pero Shuuya…!

―No le haremos ningún bien si desfallecemos de cansancio.

Ayano observó a Tsubomi y su aparente impasividad. Luego a Kousuke y su sonrisa afable.

¿Cuándo se había convertido ella en la niña obstinada? ¡Se supone que debía ser su hermana mayor…!

―Lo siento.

Tsubomi le respondió con una sonrisa igual a la que ella le dio.

Y fueron a dormir.

Pero mientras Kousuke yacía en su cama en su propia habitación y ellas dos se recostaban en camas paralelas, Tsubomi volvió a hablar:

―No eres la única que peleará, hermana.

Ayano esbozó una sonrisa.

―Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Tsubomi.

Ella pareció agitarse ante este comentario.

―¿E-eso crees…? Yo… Yo solo…

―No, está bien ―dijo Ayano entre risas―. Supongo… que es de esperarse. Después de todo, somos hermanos, ¿no?

―Pues…

La joven no sabía qué decir. Así que ella volvió a romper el silencio:

―¿Sabes qué me dijo Shuuya antes de irse?

Ella no respondió.

―Dijo… «Incluso yo puedo ser un héroe, ¿verdad?».

Ayano no necesitó oír nada para saber que Tsubomi se había puesto a llorar. Solo cerró los ojos, a sabiendas de que débiles o fuertes, amaba a sus hermanos.

Porque eran débiles cuando eran fuertes.

Porque eran fuertes cuando eran débiles.

* * *

_So stand up, stand up_

_Just gotta keep it_

_I wanna wake up, wake up_

Las serpientes habían cesado. O mejor dicho: él las había ocultado en algún lugar. Tras tanto tiempo sin nombre en aquel mundo había aprendido una cosa o dos sobre sobrevivir.

Bueno, sobrevivir no era un problema; nunca moriría allí.

Ya estaba muerto.

Sabía que las serpientes lo odiaban porque su cuerpo ya estaba ocupado, y aun así había vuelto. Sabía que solo lo habían dejado libre porque se habían cansado de estrangularlo sin romperle nunca el cuello.

Por eso, lo habían dejado vagar en libertad.

Kano suponía que era mejor ser «libre» o su equivalente en este mundo, mas asimismo tenía la certeza de que cada paso era igual a andar en círculos.

Siempre hacía el mismo recorrido, porque ningún paso lo acercaba o alejaba de su familia.

De Ayano.

Así que cuando se vio en lo más alto de la torre del reloj de aquel mundo rojo, rojo, rojo y escuchó una voz, alzó la vista con parsimonia. Con incredulidad.

Frente a él, se hallaba Ayano.

―¿Herma… na…?

¿Sería una serpiente?

Por otro lado, las serpientes tenían frías escamas, y los brazos que lo envolvían y lo estrujaban como si no fuese real eran cálidos y temblaban debido al llanto convulso que agitaba todo el cuerpo de la muchacha que había acudido junto a él.

No necesitaba decir nada para probarle que era, en verdad, Ayano. Ni él necesitó hacerlo, aunque pudiese ser la serpiente incorrecta de las miles que habitaban el mundo.

Abrazó a Ayano y lamentó no ser más alto y más genial que la última vez que la había visto.

Pero el tiempo no pasaba allí, ¿cierto?

_Y además_, se recordó_, soy su hermano._

No fue la primera ocasión en la que lloró.

Aunque sí la primera en la que Ayano enjugó sus lágrimas con besos.

Kano rió amargamente ante esta demostración de cariño: era parecido a lo que tanto había anhelado, y, al mismo tiempo, era un chiste cruel.

_ Y sin embargo, aquí estás…_

Sin importar lo que ocurriese, Ayano siempre sería la heroína.

Él no importunaría a su heroína con sentimientos que morían en un callejón sin salida.

Porque era feliz, tan indescriptiblemente _feliz_ solo porque la había visto de nuevo.

* * *

_Just tell me how I can_

_Never give up_

_狂おしいほど刹那の艶麗_

Al fin, la pesadilla había terminado.

O, al menos, la pesadilla de Kano lo hizo: se encontró en brazos de toda su familia. Lágrimas, risas, golpes y nuevos miembros de una pandilla en la que había estado desde el comienzo sin saberlo.

Nuevos amigos que se acercaron a estrechar su mano y a quienes embromó como saludo.

Porque así era él.

A cierta distancia, Ayano lo observaba con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios.

Su novio, Shintaro, también miembro del grupo, sujetaba su mano.

Kano estaba seguro de que era estúpido dejar que la tristeza lo invadiese solo por obtener la confirmación de que su hermana había formalizado una relación con su amigo más cercano. Después de todo, toda cosa hermosa demandaba sufrimiento, ¿no?

_Yo la conocí primero_.

Pero a decir verdad, no sabía si eso era cierto.

Así que solo despeinó el cabello de Kido, se materializó entre Momo y Mary haciéndolas chillar, le tendió una zancadilla a Hibiya, dibujó bigotes en el rostro de Seto y empujó a Takane hasta que chocó contra Haruka y la situación se tornó más que incómoda.

Y rió, rió y rió mientras todos lo reprendían y sermoneaban.

Rió sin advertir la mirada de Ayano sobre sí.

* * *

_Just tell me why baby_

_They might call me crazy_

_For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

Cuando el mundo se derrumbó, todos lo sostuvieron en su lugar tomados de la mano. Todos apretaron los labios y cerraron los ojos mientras las piezas volvían a encajar, una sobre otra, una al lado de otra.

Todos habían salvado a su familia. Todos formaban una.

Tras tanto dolor, sangre, lágrimas, las manos y dedos se palpaban con ahínco, se estrechaban con risas histéricas de felicidad.

Incluso algunos labios se encontraron.

O eso le pareció a Kano, quien divisó la sombra de Shintaro sobre la de Ayano.

Y se preguntó por qué no podía morirse de alguna vez ese fuego en su interior que lo impelía a pelear por un sinsentido.

¿Cuándo se le pasaría? Ya tenía dieciocho años, aunque pareciese solo de dieciséis debido al tiempo que había pasado en el otro mundo.

Y aún le dolía como el primer día este ataque de celos de ver a su hermana tomada de la mano de su novio.

Su novio. La persona que tenía todo derecho a abrazarla y besarla y tomarla de la mano donde Kano podía permitirse algún roce ocasional disimulado o abrazo fraternal.

Pero Kano no se permitía siquiera esos leves tragos más amargos que dulces.

Dolía demasiado.

* * *

_愁いを含んだ閃光眼光は感覚的衝動_

_Blinded, I can't see the end_

_So where do I begin?_

Ojos rojos.

Kano sonrió. Frente a él, Ayano hizo lo mismo.

―Hermana…

No pudo obligar a su boca a pronunciar las palabras que había estado guardando.

Era y siempre sería patético. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya…? Tenía veinticuatro años, y seguía siendo detestable: un insignificante insecto atrapado por un dolor que no tenía comienzo ni fin.

Ayano dejó de sonreír, y colocó una mano contra el cristal. Tal y como lo hacía Kano. Sus dedos palpaban frialdad.

Finalmente, Ayano se apartó. Dio un paso hacia atrás. Dio dos, tres pasos.

Kano salió corriendo del cuarto.

Y el espejo se quedó solo, incapaz ya de mentir.

* * *

_Say not a word, I can hear you_

_The silence between us_

_なにもないように映ってるだけ_

Era un día especial, desde un principio. Shintaro le había dicho que prepararía la cena; su única obligación era estar en el acogedor departamento que compartían a la hora estipulada.

Estuvo a punto de no cumplir con esta sencilla petición: faltaban diez minutos para las ocho ―la hora a la que siempre cenaban― y el ascensor no funcionaba. Ayano reprimió un suspiro, y se dirigió a las escaleras: vivían en el tercer piso, así que le requeriría bastante esfuerzo físico llegar a destino a tiempo.

Llegó al primer entrepiso y luego al primer piso. Iba bien.

Luego al segundo piso.

Pero cuando llegó al segundo entrepiso…

_Oh, Dios._

La impresión fue tal que casi echó su bolso. En cambio, el gato frente a ella no lucía impresionado; solo ladeó la cabeza.

Si los gatos sonriesen, Ayano estaba segura de que el gato lo haría en aquel instante. Si ella pudiese respirar, estaría segura de que lo haría, también.

Cuando finalmente logró tomar aire, formuló la pregunta:

―¿Shuuya…?

Solo que se vio interrumpida por una pequeña que bajó corriendo por las escaleras y rodeó al minino con sus brazos.

―¡Oh, Señor Nube! ¡No te vuelvas a escapar así!

Ayano no sabía si sentirse aliviada o… preocupada. La niña reparó en ello, e inquirió:

―¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?

En respuesta, ella solo acarició la cabecita de la niña, y luego la del gato, quien cerró sus resplandecientes ojos rojos.

* * *

_I'll take this chance and I'll make it mine_

_ただ隠せないもの 飾ったように見せかけてる_

Shintaro no dijo una palabra. Pero él no era de hablar mucho, de todas maneras: cuando lo hacía, solía ser para quejarse del clima, de las llamadas bromas de Ene y de todo lo demás.

Así que tenía sentido que no hablase mientras se postraba en una rodilla y extendía la mano en cuya palma reposaba una cajita negra, puesto que no había de qué quejarse. La abrió, y fijó sus ojos en los suyos.

―¿Te… casarías conmigo, Ayano?

_Sí._

La respuesta que vino a su mente se negó a dejar sus labios. Sentía como si no pudiese respirar una vez más, como si hubiese _algo_ encerrado en el fondo de su pecho que le impedía formular las palabras debidas. La _palabra_ debida.

Empezó a llorar cuando comprendió que estaba por decir las palabras equivocadas.

―Yo… Yo… Shintaro… Lo siento, yo…

Así como así, Ayano observó los bordes de una vida al lado de su novio derretirse y volverse gotas de agua que el sol secaría.

Se ocultó el rostro con las manos mientras él se levantaba y le aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

Pero Ayano sabía la verdad.

No estaba bien, porque las palabras equivocadas no eran las que había pronunciado.

Recordaba haber leído una vez una novela así: en ella, todos los grandes magos estaban ocupados descifrando imposibles códices astronómicos que, una vez más, se probaron guardianes de secretos impenetrables…

… solo para ignorar que la respuesta a todos sus cuestionamientos se hallaba en una canción infantil que tarareaban unos niños jugando en el bosque.

No, las palabras equivocadas que había estado a punto de soltar con una risa infantil eran mucho más simples, y a la vez, definitivas.

_ «¡Déjate de bromas!»._

Incluso _más _simples.

_«¡Sé que eres tú, Shuuya!»._

* * *

_So stand up, stand up_

_Just gotta keep it_

_I wanna wake up, wake up_

Separarse de sus hermanos no había sido algo fácil para ninguno de ellos.

Cuando Tsubomi se mudó a su propio departamento, Kousuke, Shuuya y ella le hicieron una fiesta de despedida con temática de _Halloween_ (idea de Shuuya).

Cuando Kousuke se mudó con Mary, Shuuya y ella decoraron toda la sala de estar con dibujos de perros y otros animales adorables.

Cuando ella fue a vivir con Shintaro, Shuuya solo sonrió y le dio un abrazo que duró cinco segundos.

Ayano los contó.

Pero de todas maneras había mantenido el contacto con todos, en mayor o menor medida.

Con quien menos hablaba, sin embargo, era Shuuya: nunca estaba en casa. O quizás no le respondía el teléfono, aunque Ayano no entendía por qué la ignoraría.

Así que esta vez, decidió apostar a lo seguro; Tsubomi le facilitó las coordenadas exactas del trabajo de su hermano.

Y allí estaba ella, con los pasos tímidos adentrándose en una biblioteca. Un cartel con una colorida flecha le señaló el lugar adonde debía dirigirse. Estaba de suerte: era día de función del «cuentista más famoso de la región».

Ella estaba segura de que sería el más renombrado de Japón, el más renombrado del _mundo_.

Ayano no supo qué esperar cuando lo vio, tal vez más alto y más fornido pero vistiendo la misma raída capucha oscura que ella le había obsequiado hacía años, rodeado de un montón de niños, y al mismo tiempo, se preguntó cómo había esperado algo distinto tratándose de Shuuya.

Los niños formaban una ronda cerca de él, y lo observaban fascinados. Él hablaba y hablaba con esa cadencia que Ayano evocaba con facilidad sobre castillos, princesas y dragones, subía a la silla más alta y emulaba tanto al caballero como a la bruja, y los chicos observaban embelesados algo que solo ellos podían ver.

Algo que solo Shuuya podía mostrarles con esos ojos rojos que Ayano había visto en lugares donde no estaban.

Porque si él podía mostrar cosas que no estaban allí, bien que ella podía verlas sin su ayuda.

En silencio, tomó asiento en una mesita cercana destinada a la lectura de los adultos que deseaban permanecer cerca de sus hijos. Solo que ella no tomó un libro, sino que apoyó la barbilla en la mano y contempló al mejor cuentista de todos.

Al mejor cuentista para ella.

* * *

_Just tell me how I can_

_Never give up_

_悲しみと切なさの艶麗_

Mientras los niños se alejaban, Kano no podía evitar sonreír. Ni siquiera cuando suspiró a causa del desastre que habían dejado atrás: espadas y coronas de plástico, pequeños balones de goma despatarrados por la sala infatil, rompecabezas a medio armar…

Juntó las piezas del rompecabezas, y las contó en el transcurso: eran treinta, mas él solo había hallado veintinueve.

―¿Buscas esto?

Levantó la cabeza a tal velocidad que podría haberse lastimado el cuello. Allí, frente a él, estaba Ayano con su característica bufanda, con su característica sonrisa.

Y la pieza faltante en su mano.

_Y no solo la del rompecabezas_, pensó Kano con agridulce complacencia.

No obstante, todo rastro de amargura despareció de su rostro al ponerse de pie de un salto y extender ambos brazos a modo de expresar sorpresa.

―¡Hermana! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y Shintaro?

Tuvo la impresión de que si lo preguntaba todo de seguido no dolería. La errónea impresión.

La sonrisa amable de Ayano flaqueó. Kano perdió la suya, consternado. Pero antes de que pudiese contestar, ella se adelantó:

―Yo estoy bien, Shuuya. Pero… ya no estoy con Shintaro.

No debería sentirse bien por eso. Solo significaba que Ayano era infeliz, no que él pudiese albergar alguna esperanza infantil.

Y aun así, era un hombre de veintinco años que se aferraba a esperanzas infantiles.

―Oh, lamento oír eso ―mintió, porque no era él si no mentía―. Y aun así, me alegro de tenerte aquí ―dijo la verdad a la par que tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, porque tampoco era él si no manejaba ambas.

Ayano volvió a sonreír, aunque a Kano algo le pareció distinto en ella, como si estuviese ocultando algo.

_Y a ti no se te da mentir_, se dijo.

―Justamente… Ey, Shuuya ―retiró ambas manos para colocarlas detrás de la espalda, un gesto típico de ella―, ¿qué te parecería si vivimos juntos?

Sus palabras se quedaron colgando en el aire por unos segundos, de los labios entreabiertos a causa de la sorpresa de Kano, y de las mejillas repentinamente ruborizadas de Ayano.

―Oh. ¡Oh! Perdón, yo… A-ah, ¡a lo que me refiero es…! ―agitaba sus manos como si cualquier posible malentendido no fuese más que una molesta nube de polvo que podría despejar así―. ¡Ya sabes, como los viejos tiempos, cuando todavía estaban Tsubomi y Kousuke y…!

Sin embargo, Kano no escuchó más de su explicación. Solo metió las manos en los bolsillos de su capucha, y, curvándose como un juguetón gato para acortar la distancia entre ambos rostros, esbozó la mitad de una sonrisa.

―Me encantaría, her-ma-na.

Ayano tuvo la impresión de que él halló placer en pronunciar cada sílaba de esa palabra.

Que halló placer en hacerla sufrir.

* * *

_Just give me a reason_

_ To keep my heart beating_

_ Don't worry, it's safe right here in my arms_

―Ah, ¡en verdad! No pensé que fueses a buscarme con un taxi con todas tus cosas ―exclamó Shuuya mientras se desplomaba sobre el sofá de la sala, exhausto tras haber transportado maletas y maletas a su habitación―. Hubiese sido divertido decirte algo como ―adoptó una pose dramática―: _«_¡Oh, no, hermana, lo siento, pero mi señora esposa y mis tres hijos hacen esto imposible!_»._

Ayano enarcó una ceja segundos antes de acercarle una taza de chocolate caliente que él aceptó con gratitud.

―No es como que estemos tan incomunicados como para que yo no me enterase si fueses a tener «una esposa y tres hijos», Shuuya.

Él se encogió de hombros, y lanzó una mirada hacia la ventana. Ayano hizo lo mismo, y comprendió que un pajarillo y su madre habían capturado su atención.

―La nostalgia ―justificó su atención dirigiéndole una rápida mirada―. Me hace pensar en mamá. Y… luego en ti.

Ayano corroboró entonces lo que ya sospechaba: a un nivel esencial, Shuuya seguía siendo el mismo. Era más alto, más grande, más maduro y más calmo, pero seguía siendo el mismo niño temeroso que mentiría para fingir que todo estaba bien. Fingiría egoísmo cuando no hacía más que erigir monumentos al altruismo.

Decidida, se arrodilló frente a él. Él no la vio venir, y la miró con sorpresa en los ojos.

―¿Hermana…?

Ella acarició su mejilla. Él contuvo la respiración.

―Ella ya no está, Shuuya. Ni papá. Tsubomi y Kousuke están lejos, también.

¿Acaso eran temblores los que recorrían sus labios?

―Pero nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Porque eran temblores los que recorrían su mano en la mejilla de Shuuya.

* * *

_くだけて泣いて咲いて散ったこの思いは_

_So blinded I can't see the end_

Al principio no tenía fuerzas para mirar. Prefería quedarse ciego, y en cierta manera, ya lo estaba; estaba tan ciego que no podía ver el fin de este sufrimiento estúpido de adolescente ingrato que florecía y se marchitaba con cada estación.

Y que volvía ahora, volvía siempre.

Pero era peor cuando veía una película con Ayano, y ella dormitaba en su hombro.

Y era peor cuando llegaba a casa del trabajo, y ella lo esperaba con su sopa favorita, o su estofado favorito.

Y era mucho peor cuando ella le tapaba los ojos con las manos antes de regalarle una nueva capucha negra, mucho más a su medida, con patrones bordados por ella misma.

Y era mil veces peor cuando hablaba, reía, simplemente _existía_ a su lado y sus ojos lo miraban y su boca le sonreía y su voz le hablaba.

Deseaba decírselo. Pedirle que le permitiese llamarla por su nombre, no por un honorífico que hacía rato no significaba nada para él.

Que había dejado de significar nada cuando había llegado a la pubertad y había deseado levantarse con ella en su cama más de lo que deseaba que lo arropase y le narrase historias.

Y de todas maneras ¿iba a herirla así? Miles de escenarios acudían a su mente: ¿y si ella entendía todo mal, como si para él no significase nada ese lazo inexistente que ambos habían construido para tener algo de lo cual asirse?

¿Si ella entendía que él ya no quería ser su _hermano_?

Prefería ser incapaz de escapar de ese horrible sufrimiento antes que provocarle alguno a ella.

* * *

_Look how far we've made it_

_The pain I can't escape it_

_このままじゃまだ終わらせる事は出来ないでしょ_

Ayano observaba a Shuuya en silencio. Siempre, incluso cuando él no la miraba o creía que estaba distraída.

Observaba lo que cualquier mujer podía apreciar a simple vista y hallar digno de deleite, y observaba las historias que él cargaba sobre sus hombros, que se apoyaban como traicioneras urracas sobre su espalda rasgada.

Porque el día en que vio las cicatrices de casualidad mientras él se cambiaba con la puerta abierta, tuvo que preguntarlo.

―Mi madre me las hizo.

Por su mirada, supo que no quería hablar sobre el tema. Y aun así, se lo había dicho a ella.

Esa noche, le preparó su comida favorita, y aunque él se mostró renuente, ella lo arropó y le leyó su cuento favorito de pequeño.

Cuando él cayó rendido ante el sueño, ella besó su frente.

* * *

_何度くたばりそうでも朽ち果てようとも_

_終わりはないさ_

_So where do I begin?_

―Hermana.

―¿Uh?

―Te quiero.

Ella derramó la jarra de jugo que estaba revolviendo. Probablemente hizo lo mismo con su corazón.

Shuuya solo la miró por encima del hombro desde el sofá frente a la televisión encendida.

―Oh, de veras, hermana… ¡Era broma, era broma!

Le quitó importancia con un movimiento de su mano derecha y siguió mirando el programa.

El gran problema de Ayano no fueron entonces sus rodillas temblorosas ni su incapacidad para concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa.

Su gran problema fue la incapacidad de distinguir la mentira y la verdad encerradas en aquellas dos palabras.

* * *

_握りしめた 失わぬようにと_

_手を広げればこぼれ落ちそうで_

_失うものなどなかった日々の惰性を捨てて_

_君を__…_

Y lo había hecho de vuelta: había arruinado todo.

Y lo había hecho de vuelta: lo había salvado todo, más o menos, con sus mentiras.

Debía dejar de decir la verdad, pelearla a muerte, porque la verdad era peligrosa y molesta y hacía a la gente perder las cosas más preciadas.

Como el amor, aunque fuese fraternal, de Ayano.

Si perdía eso, podía darse por destruido, vencido, olvidado. Además, ¿no era fantástico lo que había obtenido tras tanto esperar? Ya eran cuatro meses desde que empezasen a vivir juntos, y esta vez, la tenía solo para ella.

_Hasta que encuentre a otro Shintaro y me deje._

Su cuerpo se cimbró involuntariamente ante el pensamiento. No quería eso. Detestaba la idea, la repudiaba, e igual esta no comprendía sus sentimientos y lo acosaba día y noche.

Pero ¿cómo podía detenerla si no era más que su hermano?

* * *

_Just tell me why baby_

_They might call me crazy_

_For saying I'll fight until there is no more_

Fue un quince de agosto.

Ya no existía nada más que el mundo en el que estaban, y la certeza de que solo había un Shuuya, una Ayano y un ahora que se terminaba rápido entre rayos y truenos de una tormenta actualmente pero más adelante lo haría aunque fuese bajo el sol.

Que podía terminarse aún más rápido, como tantos otros quinces de agosto.

Ayano sabía que los quinces de agosto eran difíciles para él: su madre primero, dos años encerrado en un mundo horrible luego. Los recuerdos debían ser atroces.

Así que solo permanecía a su lado, en silencio.

Aquella noche, Shuuya le hizo un lugarcito en su cama. No se detuvo a pensar sobre sus sentimientos correspondidos o no que dolían con cada sonrisa, con cada _gesto_ de él, y se sentó a su lado.

Mientras observaban la lluvia caer y los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo en su totalidad, él preguntó con voz cansada:

―¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?

Ella no quería que se esforzase por hablar en un momento así, por lo que negó con la cabeza.

―No si va a ser mentira.

Él la miró, entonces. Ella hizo lo mismo, y sintió como si fuese la primera vez que se miraban así. Dándose cuenta de que no se hacían más jóvenes, dándose cuenta de que estaban solos y de que sus padres estaba muertos y de que sus hermanos estaban viviendo su propia vida mientras ellos se aferraban a algo que ya no existía.

No era como ella había pretendido; no existía tal cosa como «como en los viejos tiempos».

Ni siquiera eran hermanos de verdad.

Ayano hacía tiempo que lo había aceptado como un hecho, y se preguntó si Shuuya había pensado alguna vez en ello.

Y no obstante, cuando él se inclinó hacia ella lenta, pausadamente y cerró los ojos mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, no le importó siquiera si lo pensaba ahora.

Solo quería estar con él, de cualquier forma que le fuese permitida.

Por eso lo aceptó incluso cuando Shuuya, quien ahora era una cabeza más alta que ella, se aferraba a sí con la obstinación de un niño pequeño; ya no lo era, mas en el corazón de Ayano lo seguiría siendo, de alguna manera, para siempre.

Incluso aunque su corazón latiese con tanta rapidez y sus labios se posasen sobre su cabeza con gentileza, como si fuese ella la que debiese ser consolada en aquel instante.

Ella cerró los ojos igual que él, y esperó.

Esperó con paciencia mientras sus labios bajaban a su frente.

A su nariz.

A sus mejillas; sendos besos en cada una.

Y finalmente, la respuesta a la pregunta final de Ayano.

_¿Me ves como yo te veo a ti, aunque tengamos los ojos cerrados?_

Ella no abrió los ojos, y supo, por instinto, que él tampoco lo hizo cuando, al fin, la besó.

Pero sí abrió los ojos ―no rojos, _no_, _amarillos como el sol y los girasoles y todas las cosas cálidas_― cuando levantó con cuidado la camisola que ella utilizaba como piyama.

Los tenía abiertos cuando besó su cuello, su clavícula, sus pechos y su ombligo, y Ayano no sabía si era amor o curiosidad o dolor lo que lo guiaba. O los tres.

Los tenía abiertos cuando sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda hasta sus nalgas ya desnudas y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con cuidado.

Los tenía abiertos, también, cuando ella palpó su pecho con curiosidad y con cautela, porque este era _Shuuya_, y Shuuya era un mundo de incertidumbre con sus propias reglas.

Y definitivamente los tenía abiertos cuando la arrastró consigo a su propio mundo de verdades y mentiras entrelazadas en un lazo infinito cuyo comienzo y fin le eran desconocidos, pero que no le importaba con Shuuya encima de ella y Shuuya a su lado y Shuuya en todas partes porque Shuuya era todo lo que existía ahora mismo.

Y aun así, volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando suspiró su nombre en una única ocasión:

―Ayano…

Ella cerró los ojos cuando sintió el primer golpe.

Y no los volvió a abrir porque prefería sentirlo y olerlo y degustarlo y oírlo antes que verlo, porque las imágenes con él eran una ilusión.

Empero, pese a que todo con Shuuya era una ilusión a modo de barrera para con el mundo exterior y todo lo que podría herirlo, pese a que su sudor y su aliento y su piel y su aroma y la sensación de sus caderas contra las suyas eran una distracción exquisita, nada de esto desvió la atención de Ayano respecto a un único punto importante que se encendió en su mente y en su corazón y en los dedos que buscaron entrelazarse a la mano del hombre que hacía rato que no era un niño aunque aparentase serlo para protegerse.

Un único punto importante que era como una cerilla frente a un bidón de gasolina.

Estaba enamorada de Shuuya.

Y no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitar el desenlace del cataclismo que habían desencadenado juntos.

Ni siquiera pudo evitar las silenciosas y minúsculas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos como presagio de lo más horrible del mundo.

Y lo más dulce, aunque no poseyese siquiera el derecho de deleitarse con la suavidad de las hebras rubias que acariciaban su rostro mientras él volvía a besarla.

* * *

_愁い含んだ閃光眼光は感覚的衝動_

_Blinded, I can't see the end_

El día siguiente fue tal y como lo previó ella: un cataclismo.

Pero esto no era como morir e ir al otro mundo, era mucho más sutil…

… y mucho más desesperante.

Aquella mañana, él despertó primero, y la abandonó en la cama.

Y siguió haciendo lo mismo, noche tras noche, mes tras mes. Y Ayano no podía evitar recibirlo con brazos abiertos cuando él caía en ella, y mucho menos podía apaciguar la horrible culpa de sentirse como alguna especie de animal carroñero que esperaba la debilidad de su presa para darle el golpe final.

Porque se aferraba al sufrimiento de Shuuya, y a las malas decisiones que pudiesen surgir de este.

Como dormir con ella, aunque siempre recapacitase al despertar y volviese a abandonarla. Era posible que la palabra «abandonar» no fuese la más indicada, pero Ayano no podía evitar sentirse así.

Porque él ya lo había hecho antes, ¿no? Había ignorado sus propios deseos y la había apartado solo para dejarla atrás.

A ella, su hermana mayor.

Hizo una mueca, y no pudo concentrarse en seguir cocinando el almuerzo. ¿Se atrevía, en verdad, a pensarse a sí misma su «hermana mayor» luego de aquella primera noche? ¿Luego de las incontables ocasiones que despertó entre sus brazos, aunque él solo la llamase por su nombre cuando pareciese perderse dentro de ella?

Ni siquiera él la llamaba «hermana» ya, si bien evitaba su nombre durante el día.

Y no, le alegraba no serlo, porque Shuuya no se merecía a una hermana mayor tan… _horrible_: él había estado perdido, y ella solo lo había guiado hacia donde quería. No podía evitar quererlo, ciertamente, mas no había sido lo correcto. Había estado tan mal, y al mismo tiempo, no podía sino recordarlo con una felicidad más amarga que dulce, pero felicidad al fin.

Ayano suspiró. ¿Cómo podía solucionar esto? ¿Cómo podía solucionar todo tras días y noches de culpa que susurraban a su oído como una serpiente…?

Y así como así, la respuesta acudió a ella.

_Serpiente._

_ «¿Sabes, Shuuya…? Pensé que podría hablar con la serpiente…»._

_Claro… ¡Si es tan simple…!_

En silencio, Ayano dejó de lado su delantal, y apagó el horno. No le importaba si la comida se echaba a perder; había mayores prioridades.

Como correr tan rápido como sus pies le respondiesen para llegar hasta Shuuya.

Para llegar hasta el hombre que amaba.

* * *

_Look how far we've made it_

_The pain I can't escape it_

_このままじゃまだ終わらせる事は出来ないでしょ_

Había llevado la capucha nueva. La que Ayano había hecho para él con tanto…

_Cariño._

No era amor, ¿cierto? Que durmiese con él no significaba que fuese amor. Ojalá que no lo fuese, porque ya la primera noche había visto todo lo que estaba mal entre ambos.

Además, no podía ser eso; debía ser lástima, o simple deseo (porque ya eran grandes, y él tampoco había sufrido tanto como para no poder dormir con mujeres cuyos labios no le sabían a nada más que a lápiz labial).

―¿Señor cuentista…?

Kano sonrió, y tomó asiento.

―¿Qué tipo de cuento quieren hoy?

―¡De dragones! ―dijo, como siempre, Akira.

―Puaj, no, ya no dragones… ―replicó la pequeña Midori―. ¡Una de amor!

―Supongo que por hoy está bien… ―aceptó entonces Akira, algo sonrojado.

El resto de los chicos no presentó objeción alguna.

―Bien, entonces…

Los ojos de Kano se tiñeron de rojo; todos los niños esperaron pacientemente a que las primeras imágenes se formasen.

_ Un gato, un gato negro de ojos carmesíes. _

_ Todos ven al gato, y todos quieren tocarlo, pero el gato no deja que nadie se acerque. Hasta parece sonreír con sorna ante los intentos ajenos de aproximación, y miente, miente, miente. _

_ Hasta que conoce a una joven. La joven es bella y se considera tonta a sí misma, pero no lo es. _

_ Y cuando ve al gato, le sonríe de vuelta:_

_ «¿Por qué sonríes, señor gato? ¿Porque nadie sabe que no eres, en realidad, un gato?»._

_ El gato está fascinado. El gato que no es un gato, sino un chico de cabello rubio que la mira sin atinar a formar palabras._

_ El chico ha sido descubierto. Decide que no sería tan malo seguir a la chica, aunque fuese por curiosidad. _

_ Y entonces, todo cambia: hay una terraza, y la chica está a punto de saltar. El chico toma su lugar sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. _

_Años pasan. La chica busca al chico desde el mismísimo inframundo, pero el chico sabe que malinterpretó todo cuando retornan y la chica se arroja a los brazos de otro. _

_El chico está solo. El chico es miserable, y se mira al espejo y piensa que la ve a ella. Que ella le extiende la mano. Pero solo es otra chica, con otra cara y otro nombre. Y otra más. Y otra. Ninguna es ella. _

_Años de nuevo. El chico ya es un hombre, y la chica una mujer. Para él, siempre fue una mujer. _

_La mujer lo espera a la salida de una biblioteca._

_La mujer usa vestidos bonitos y viste sonrisas. El chico (ahora un hombre) usa bromas y viste risas. _

_El hombre la toma de la mano tras mucho dudar y la mujer lo acepta de forma renuente. _

_El hombre decide soltar su mano tras intentar aferrarse en vano durante demasiado tiempo._

_ El chico, ahora un hombre, solo otra vez. _

Para el final, las niñas estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

―Qué historia más horrible ―sentenció Akira, pero no era «horrible» de «aburrida», sino de «dolorosa».

―Lo es ―aceptó Kano.

―¡Esa no fue un historia de amor! ―pataleó Akane, y Midori asintió para secundarla―. ¡Ni siquiera se dijeron que se querían!

―Ella no lo amaba, en realidad ―confesó Kano con pesar.

―¿Y él a ella? ―inquirió entonces Midori.

Kano plegó los labios. Era difícil decirlo, aunque fuese un trabajo de ficción y no él…

Solo que sí era él.

―Ella no le creería si se lo dijese.

―Pero él _lo_ _hacía_… ―insistió Akira.

Kano se encogió de hombros.

―Lo siento. No sé contar historias de amor. No son verdaderas historias de amor las que cuento.

Todos se levantaron en silencio, y Kano lamentó hacer sentir miserables a los chicos. No había elegido su trabajo para eso.

Como no había elegido mentir solo para que las mentiras lo ahogasen.

* * *

_何度くたばりそうでも朽ち果てようとも_

_終わりはないさ_

Aquella noche, intentó resistirse.

Porque pensó en el gato, el chico y la chica.

Pero fue Ayano quien lo besó. Fue Ayano quien lo empujó contra la pared de mosaicos en el baño, dentro de la bañera y bajo la ducha, cuando llegaba cansado del trabajo.

―Tu ropa se está mojando…

No podía imprimirle verdadera preocupación a sus palabras porque ella se apegaba a él, lo rozaba, lo obligaba a retroceder y él quería avanzar ―_en serio quería_―, quería ser suficientemente fuerte como para tomarla de los hombros y llamarla «hermana», pero ese lazo estaba roto desde hacía demasiado tiempo para él, y los resultados habían sido nefastos.

Aunque ahora… Ahora se sentía _diferente_.

Porque Ayano lo tomaba del rostro, lo miraba, le sonreía. No le dejaba ocultarse. No lo dejaba mentir, o al menos, no decir nada.

Quería decirle que era bella, que era perfecta para él, no para _estar_ con él pero sí _para_ él.

No obstante, no dijo nada, y dejó que Ayano lo besase. Se dejó tocar, y se imaginó que ella lo tocaba porque quería estar con él, no porque le tuviese alguna lástima residual por lo patética que había sido su vida hasta el momento. Hasta decidió imaginar que al menos esta vez ella lo miraba como…

Como si lo _amase._

El pensamiento lo hacía feliz. Feliz en un plano mucho más vasto que la simple carnalidad, y por eso la desvistió con lentitud, con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

Esto era exactamente como mirarse al espejo y pretender ser Ayano, tantos años atrás, y no esperaba que ejerciese en él nada menos que el mismo efecto devastador luego.

Por eso, mejor si se mentía bien a sí mismo ahora.

Era su especialidad, ¿no? Si se esforzaba, seguro podía inventar palabras que no habían sido pronunciadas jamás por la boca ajena…

―No quiero acostarme contigo, Shuuya.

Eso no lo había inventado él. Apartó las manos de Ayano como si quemasen, y estuvo a punto de tropezar con la superficie resbaladiza de la tina. Quería salir corriendo, porque ellos _no hablaban_ en momentos así, y Kano sospechaba, _intuía_, que una regla básica había sido rota.

Y no importaba su edad, podía romper a llorar si la escuchaba rechazarlo directamente.

Sin embargo, ella sonreía. Sonreía sin malicia, y Kano no se imaginaba por qué lo haría; sin importar qué, Ayano debería sentirse mal por rechazarlo, ¿no? ¿O estaba tan enojada con él que ni siquiera esto le importaba?

¿Estaba tan enojada que no le importaba cortar todo contacto con él?

Debía encontrar las palabras, rápido. Algo que decir. Algo para comprar tiempo.

Mentir. Rápido.

Pero no encontraba una mentira lo suficientemente buena como para explicar lo mucho que adoraba dormir a su lado a la noche o los suspiros que daba mientras besaba su clavícula o…

Ella debió ver el pánico en su rostro, porque apartó la mirada.

―Lamento… si te tomé por sorpresa.

Él no podía creer que sus pulmones siguiesen captando oxígeno porque no sentía el aire llegarles.

―Ey… Lávame el cabello, ¿sí?

No pudo dar una respuesta verbal, así que solo cabeceó arriba y abajo. Ayano sonrió, entonces, y le alcanzó el champú; él colocó una cantidad razonable en su mano, y procedió a masajear su cuero cabelludo. Con total tranquilidad, ella cerró los ojos y se acercó más a él.

Kano aprovechó la oportunidad para examinar sus facciones de cerca. Aunque lo hiciese cada noche cuando ella se dormía a su lado.

―¿Por qué no te sientas?

No comprendía lo que pedía. Y aun así, solo la obedeció sin decir nada; tomó asiento en la tina. Ayano giró el grifo para detener la cascada de agua sobre su cabeza, y seguidamente se sentó.

Entre sus piernas. Con su espalda pegada a su pecho.

Kano no podía creerlo, no podía_ procesar_ lo que estaba pasando…

La amaba demasiado, ¿cómo iba a poder pensar, de todas maneras?

Ayano entrelazó sus dos manos con las suyas, y las mantuvo sobre sus muslos, mirando con atención el dorso. Pequeñas, casi invisibles cicatrices se dejaban ver.

Tan rauda como las había tomado, las soltó, y pidió:

―Shuuya… Por favor, enjuágame el cabello.

Él lo hizo con el agua de la tina, paso a paso, observando la espuma abandonar los mechones que brillaban bajo la luz.

―¿Por qué no me cuentas ahora la historia que querías contarme esa noche?

Kano no supo por cuál mentira decantarse: «¿Cuál noche?», «¿cuál historia?».

«¿Hermana…?».

―Ya la olvidé.

Terminó de romper la regla porque ella le exigió una respuesta, y no se creía capaz de negarle nada.

―Buh, qué pena ―lamentó ella―. ¿Seguro? Me hubiese encantado oír la historia…

Kano sonrió y se encogió de hombros sin dejar de trabajar con el cabello de Ayano.

―Es lo que pasa con las mentiras; si uno no las dice en el momento, se arruinan. Yo sé. Soy experto.

Pese a su fingida arrogancia, la voz sonó algo seca incluso para él. Ayano suspiró, y adoptó un tono no exactamente serio, pero sí melancólico:

―Entonces… ¿crees que si no hubieses dicho esa mentira de «la olvidé» te habrías visto obligado a contarme la historia que obviamente recuerdas?

Él esperó. Ella también. Él bajó sus manos, y las hundió en el agua. La espuma abandonó sus dedos y fue poblando el agua de burbujitas.

―No es mentira.

―Ahora me estás mintiendo.

Ayano se había volteado para mirarlo por encima del hombro de forma reprobatoria. Kano apretó la mandíbula.

No hablaba de recordar o no la historia; hablaba de la historia en sí.

Ella suavizó la mirada sin que él supiese por qué, como si se hubiese arrepentido de acorralarlo a último momento.

Debió haber recordado lo decidida que era.

―Bien, si es así, ¿qué tal si yo te cuento una historia, Shuuya? Ah, pero no seré tan buena como tú…

Kano recordó cuando empezaron a vivir juntos y ella le leyó su cuento favorito el día en que le contó sobre su madre. E incluso antes de eso, cuando eran pequeños y ella hacía eso para todos. Maquinalmente, acarició su mejilla con los dedos.

―Uh-uh, tus cuentos son los mejores…

Quiso, pero no pudo llamarla por ese honorífico del que antes no podía escapar y ahora simplemente no podía repetir.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa, y se acomodó mejor contra su pecho, la vista al frente. Él hizo lo mismo con la bañera, y situó sus manos sobre el abdomen de Ayano. Como ella no las apartó, las dejó allí.

―Es una historia de hace algunos años… Así que perdona si no la cuento correctamente.

Kano no dijo nada, y solo sonrió esa tonta media sonrisa que tenía desde niño y cerró los ojos; podía respirar el aroma del cabello de Ayano, y se sentía _tan_ querido con ella desnuda entre sus brazos…

_Aunque sea una ilusión._

Pero él vivía de ilusiones, ¿no?

―Érase una vez…

_Una niña. La niña tiene a sus padres, y a sus hermanos. Pero sus hermanos no son hermanos «de verdad», excepto que para ella sí lo son. Los ama. Daría todo por ellos._

_ Son felices, en serio. La familia más feliz. Pero todo cambia un día, cuando su madre fallece y un monstruo se apodera del cuerpo de su padre._

_ Y todo está mal, mas uno de los niños, uno que parece más un gato que un niño y tiene una tonta media sonrisa infantil sostiene el paraguas mientras sus hermanos lloran. Y la hermana mayor, la que no era su hermana de verdad pero para ella sí lo era, no puede evitar sentirse mejor cuando él bromea con ella._

_ Él decide, entonces, que quiere ser un héroe como ella dice que es._

Sin decir nada, Kano hundió un poco más los dedos en el vientre de Ayano.

_ Tanto quiere ser un héroe que evita que ella lo sea, y toma su lugar frente al monstruo._

_ Él muere, y la niña llora, y llora y llora. Hasta que un día, deja de llorar e investiga cómo traerlo de vuelta. Investiga, investiga hasta que se forman ojeras en su faz y su cuerpo desfallece del cansancio. Solo duerme cuando sus otros hermanos la convencen de que _él_ no querría verla así._

Kano deseó preguntar algo estúpido, como «¿en serio?», mas solo guardó silencio.

_ Cuando finalmente la niña logra traerlo de vuelta, ve que él no ha cambiado en nada, y se siente reconfortada. Porque lo adora, porque es su hermano. Y eso se repite a sí misma mientras su novio la toma de la mano, y el niño bromea con sus amigos. _

_«Es mi hermano», se dice._

Él conocía demasiado bien ese mantra.

_Eso se repite a sí misma, nuevamente, cuando vencen al monstruo y su novio la abraza y la besa. Y ella solo quiere mirar al niño rubio que parece un gato._

Kano abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Qué estaba diciendo…?

_Y si ella no puede dejar de mirar al niño, lo mejor es no verlo nunca más. O eso piensa, y por eso se marcha. Se va lejos con su novio, el cual la quiere mucho… Viven juntos y son felices…_

Esbozó una sonrisa triste. Sí, claro, ese debía ser el final perfecto…

_… hasta que a él no le basta lo que tiene. Decide proponerle matrimonio._

Contuvo la respiración. ¿Shintaro había hecho eso? ¿Se lo había pedido? Bueno, sabía que ya no estaban juntos y que… Ah, Dios, si para empezar él no tenía esperanza, ¿no? Y volvía a darle vueltas a un asunto inservible en su cabeza.

_Su novio prepara todo: una hermosa velada romántica para los dos solos. Solo le avisa que debe estar a la hora de cenar. Y ella se retrasa porque ve un gato. Un gato de ojos rojos que ella jura que le recuerda demasiado al niño rubio para ser coincidencia. A su «hermano»._

_ ―_No fui yo ―no pudo contenerse.

Ayano dejó oír una risita triste.

_Pero el gato no es el niño, y el niño no es el gato. Aunque el niño pueda parecer un gato, a veces, o hacer bromas pesadas para hacer creer a los demás que los gatos sonríen o que las personas hacen cosas que en realidad no hacen._

_ Y ella cree, por un segundo, cuando ve a su novio de rodillas, que es el niño jugándole una broma._

Kano no pudo siquiera manifestar sorpresa. Solo se aferró más a ella, cerrando los ojos y hundiendo su nariz en su cabello.

_Al fin, decide ir a buscarlo. Y lo encuentra _feliz_ y rodeado de niños que lo escuchan narrar historias maravillosas, niños que disfrutan de las mentiras que el niño creó para defenderse._

_ Aunque ya no sea un niño._

_ Ella se acerca a él, y desea que todo sea como antes. Esto es imposible, y él lo sabe, mas igual decide intentar complacerla. Igual intenta hacerla feliz. Ella se pregunta si, alguna vez, él le dirá la verdad sobre lo que siente cuando es ella quien intenta hacerlo feliz._

_ Pero él le dice la verdad; le cuenta sobre sus cicatrices, y la deja ver cuando a todos los demás los obliga a apartar la vista._

_ Día tras día, los dos se hacen más cercanos. Más unidos. Y ella se pregunta si alguna vez… Si alguna vez él pensó que tal vez no nacieron de la misma madre por algo._

Temblaba. Sentía una urgencia enorme de romper en llanto, mas con Ayano tan cerca no podía engañarla, así que no lo haría.

_Se lo pregunta una y otra vez. Incluso cuando él y ella pasan la noche juntos, y se dan cuenta de que no son hermanos, de que ese es un hilo rojo que está roto. _

_ Pero hay otro._

_ Solo que ella piensa que él solo sabe contar historias de mentira, y él… él probablemente piensa que ella no va a creerle si le dice la verdad._

_ ―_A-Ayano, yo…

Ella negó con la cabeza, y colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Kano sin siquiera mirarlo.

_Así que ella hace lo mismo que dijo que haría, pese a su sandez, cuando era pequeña: va a enfrentarlo, aunque le dé incluso más miedo que enfrentarse al monstruo de antes porque hay demasiado para perder. Pero como es débil, se arrepiente a medio camino. Está dispuesta a perder su vida por él, sí, pero ¿qué sería de su vida sin él?_

_ Decide volver. Alejarse de la biblioteca a la que ya ha ingresado._

_ Hasta que… escucha la historia más hermosa jamás contada._

_ Y decide que debería retribuirle el favor narrándole una historia que pueda cambiar la suya al menos en una minúscula emulación de la manera en la que él cambió la de ella._

_ Si él la deja, claro._

Kano no respondió. Únicamente abrazó con más fuerza a Ayano, quien luchó por girarse y mirarlo a la cara, sentada ahora frente a él, siempre entre sus piernas. Su rostro estaba demudado, y ella no podía leer nada en él; lo sabía, porque esa era su intención.

Así que lo intentó una vez más, ya no con palabras que fingían no ser suyas:

_―_Yo… te quiero, Shuuya. Si solo tú también me quisieses…

No necesitó que terminase la oración para comprender qué quería decir.

_«Si me aceptases»._

Terminó sonriendo, porque ella siempre lo hacía sonreír. Porque no necesitaba de mentiras para hacer feliz a la gente.

Así que, por ella, Kano dijo la verdad:

_―_Te quiero…, _Ayano_.

Ella sonrió, y juntó sus bocas con suavidad; un simple beso, que él había anhelado tanto con este significado y esta mujer que lo amaba.

La aceptó sintiendo que el pecho le estallaría de tanta felicidad.

Y de tantas, tantas historias que podía contarle ahora, mientras ella le repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que ella también lo quería.

* * *

_It finally begins_

Tal y como Ayano Tateyama predijo antes de que fuese cierto, Shuuya Kano se convirtió en el mejor cuentista de Japón.

En el mejor cuentista del mundo.

Pero siempre, _siempre_, su primera oyente fue su esposa, a quien narraba historias de día, y de noche; en verano, y en invierno; saliese el sol, o lloviese.

Y si Shuuya Kano era el mejor cuentista del mundo, Ayano Tateyama era la mejor oyente que podría pedir.

La única que sabía distinguir las historias verdaderas de las falsas.

Y disfrutar de ambas.

* * *

**Me fui a la puta hacia el final, pero igual, gracias si leyeron hasta acá. ¡Feliz día de la amistad -atrasado por un día-, Lara! *le pega con un pescado*. **

**¿Reviews, por favor? Si quieren más KanoAya denme reviews (?)**


End file.
